herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Xiu
Cao Xiu is the general of Wei and nephew of Cao Cao and a hero in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. History Cao Xiu's father, Cao Cao, before he turned twenty, when the Yellow Turban Rebellion has broke out. He fled with his mother south over the Yellow River. When Cao Cao joined the coalition against Dong Zhuo and set up his army, Cao Xiu entered his service. Cao Cao was very fond of supporting this distant family branch and treated Cao Xiu as his own son. Cao Xiu later participated in many campaigns against the Shu Han, especially at the Battle of Wulan. He was a good counselor and was later appointed commander of the Imperial Guard. After Cao Cao's death, Cao Xiu enjoyed a good relationship with the heir Cao Pi. He made Cao Xiu a general guarding the south and sent him to the front to fight Sun Quan's armies. Cao Pi personally led an offensive against Sun Quan. Cao Xiu was appointed General, who conquered the East. He overseen more than twenty armies from various regions and defeated Sun Quan's forces under Lu Fan at Dongpu. After Cao Pi's death, Cao Xiu served the second Wei Emperor Cao Rui. He was appointed Supreme Commander of the Defensive Forces and retained his command of the defense of the Yang Province. However, Cao Rui led another offensive against Sun Quan. While Cao Xiu led his force to Xunyang. He followed the advice of seemingly defected Wu officer Zhou Fang and led his army deep into impassable lands where he was attacked and beaten at the Battle of Shiting. In a memorandum, Cao Xiu confessed his misjudgment, but Cao Rui forgave him. Personality Cao Xiu is someone eager to prove his worth in the battlefield. While his enthusiasm makes him highly liked by Cao Cao, Cao Pi, and his other relatives, the former referring to Cao Xiu by his given name in the English script. Sima Yi and Man Chong, however, believe that Cao Xiu was known is too honest and trusting which can lead to foolhardy decisions. Gallery Cao_Xiu_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X~XI portrait. Caoxiu-rotk12.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII portrait. Caoxiu-100manninsangokushi.jpg|100man-nin no Sangokushi refined portrait. Cao_Xiu_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Cao_Xiu_(DWB).png|Shin Sangoku Musou Blast artwork. Cao_Xiu_(DW9).png|Cao Xiu as he appears in Dynasty Warriors 9. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Related to Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Damsels Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Merciful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Goal Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Dreaded Category:Lethal Category:Martial Artists Category:Classic Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Defectors Category:Egalitarian Category:False Antagonist Category:Harmonizers Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Passionate Learners Category:Destructive Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Chaste